Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4078039-20140808201544/@comment-5436747-20140808221029
For Naruto: I dislike NaruHina & SasuSaku and ShikaTema is my OTP ♥. Their journey is just amazing. They went from strangers, to ennemies, to partners, to friends (*cough* and to lovers*cough*). They got to learn about one another and grew closer. They respect and value each other. Temari (my queen ♥) is strong, smart, outspoken, opinionated and puts him right back to his place. There's this spark and craziness about them. They tease and pretend to be annoyed by one another, but they're always here when the other needs to. They match and balance each other very well. I'm sorry, but my babies are canon, okay?. If one couple in this manga is canon it's them! There are so many parallels between them and Kurenai & Asuma! I found NaruHina extremely overrated and don't let me start on SasuSaku. I hate the way he treats her. He puts her down and when she's around him, she seems so weak and defenseless. He only makes her miserable. Naruto on the other hand, values her and she's at her best when she's with him. She's that strong, empowering girl that takes no shit. For OHSHC: I love Haruhi/Tamaki as well ♥ ! It makes me sad that they're quite underappreciated. For Fairy Tail: I ship the same couples. But, Jerza is my OTP ♥. Their story is so tragic, complicated, and yet so beautiful. Being a Jerza shipper is hard xD For Ao Haru Ride: Koutaba is my OTP ♥. They're perfect for each other in my eyes. *''SPOILERS'' (just in case)*''' He's the one that gets her the most. I think he knows her better than anyone, even better than herself and he loves her for who she truly is. He doesn't want her to be anything else than what she is. It's true that he had his jerk moments, but he was trying to deal with his demons. And, at the end, he was right, and still always had her back. Futaba wanted to know everything that has happened to Kou and she got it. She saw he was flawed and has demons inside him, and she accepted those parts of him and still loved him. And, without even realizing it, she gave him that strength to conquer his demons. If he was able to move on, create new memories, it's thanks to her. She showed him that there are people that care about him, are here for him, that he doesn't have to push them away and that's what he needed. He was scared of getting close to people again, and she showed him that it was okay. His mother's death wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. As he said, she's his hero. It's true that he chose Narumi over Futaba. But, it wasn't because he loved Narumi. It was because he could relate to her. He wanted to help her and in it also was his way not to forget his mother. Except that they weren't good for each other at all. They kept each other from moving forward and it was giving Narumi's false hopes. Since she had Kou, and thought he was enough, Narumi didn't try to socialize. She stayed most of the time alone and didn't find friends to create new memories. She got stuck in her pain with the hope that one day, she'll date Kou. And, Narumi was Kou's constent reminder of his painful past. It kept him from forgetting his mother, but it also kept him from moving on. I'm glad Kominato opened up Kou's eyes. He couldn't stay by Narumi's side anymore. Kou never played on both tables, and I think that's great. He rejected Futaba because he chose to stay by Narumi's side and didn't want to confess to Futaba until he settle things down with Narumi. Unfortunately, by the time he does it, Futaba was already taken. Which lead me to Touma/Futaba. I'm sorry if there are some Touma/Futaba shippers, but I don't like them. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I ship Koutaba. They're just forced. The fact that Touma is willing to fight for Futaba is nice, except that he did it wrong. She just got rejected and is obvioulsy hurt and lost and that's the time Touma choses to confess to her. Just no. This girl needs time and space, not a confession. That's not even it. After confessing to her, he tried everything he could so she could get to kno him, instead of giving her the time and space she needs and once it's done, he says that he just can't wait anymore and asks her to be his girlfriend even though he knows she likes someone else (dating someone knowing they like someone else is something I can't do). He didn't take her feelings into consideration for one second. And it got worse, once they started dating. He was so scared that she might still have feelings about Kou that he didn't even want to talk about him. They lied and totally lacked of confidence. They have no solid bases. Through all of their relationship, Futaba has never done anything for herself. It was all about not hurting Touma, not breaking his heart. She started doing things for others and not for herself again, and it's totally disrespecting all the growth Futaba had. She said at the beginning of the manga that "sometimes it can't be helped" and yet, she committed herself into a relationship she wasn't ready to be in, only to forget Kou. I'm not against her moving on, even though I ship her with Kou, but you can't wait on someone forever. Except that she souldn't force herself. If her & Kou aren't meant to be, she'll forget about him eventually, but naturally and without even realizing it. Both Kou&Futaba worked on themselves a lot. They're different from the people they were at the beginning and it's normal. Kou is conquering his demons and Futaba is trying to find herself. We also saw that they're still both in love with one another. I don't see why they wouldn't find their way back. Everything's there, the feelings, the growth as individuals, and there's this connection & history between them. No matter what they do, it'll always pull them in. They just need to find the right timing. ''*END OF SPOILERS*'''''